


Girl Scout Cookies and Crack

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You guessed it, it's time for another crack fic from the server. We hope you enjoy this one, too.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sesskag_Discord





	Girl Scout Cookies and Crack

Sesshomaru caught Kagome in their kitchen late at night, scarfing down the _last box_ of Girl Scout thin mint cookies.

He wasn't sure what irritated him more: that she hadn't offered to share or that she had gotten crumbs all over their new marble counter top.

Here he was, having hoarded five hundred boxes of assorted flavors to tide him over during the course of the Demonica Plague, now watching his halfling mate munch through all of them despite being not nearly as high a risk patient or restricted on outside travel.

Kagome wanted those cookies and she didn’t care. She was pregnant and horny for cookies and dammit, she was going to eat them.

If Sesshomaru didn’t like it, well, he shouldn’t have knocked her up.

"Hnn, from the way you're fattening up, I was assuming that you were pregnant with a whole litter of pups, but perhaps I was mistaken," Sesshomaru said half mockingly, half snidely as he took inventory of his dwindled munchy reserve.

Kagome threw three empty thin mints boxes at him.

Sesshomaru caught and then with a huff of irritation, melted the empty boxes with his doku.

“Oh, so you’ll deign touch those empty boxes, but yet you won’t lay a hand on me? Have I really become that unattractive to you, now that I’m pregnant?” whispered Kagome as the water works started.

"It is you who rebuffed my advances, Mate." He grabbed a box of cookies and sneered at it, "You demanded that I pass these cookies to you instead."

“I was hungry,” she defended.

“And I am not?” He raised a brow.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. “You told me I was fat!” She sniffled dramatically. “Fat! I’m not sharing cookies with someone who thinks I’m _fat_!”

“ _With child_ , you insufferable woman,” he hissed back. “It is a compliment!”

She huffed. “Whoever told you that is an idiot. And probably a man.”

“I would still love you even if you weighed a million pounds!” Sesshomaru defended himself.

Kagome sighed. "Now I want more cookies..."

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed as she reached for his stashed hoard of Samoa cookies. “You wouldn’t _dare_.”

"What do you want for one box of cookies?" Kagome wiggled her brows at him suggestively.

Sesshomaru paused, tempted by the offer. “You, bent over the counter, naked and begging me to fill you,” he rumbled, “and I may deem you worthy of a cookie or two...”

Kagome paused and weighed her otions. She could get fucked and cookies or neither. FUCKED it was!

She _really_ wanted those cookies. Never had she ever stripped so fast in her entire life.

She bent over the counter her belly made it so her chest and not her stomach was against it.

Just as he bent over her, his phone rang for a conference call for work.

But he would not be deterred now that his favorite thing was just in reach. “Be quiet,” he rumbled tauntingly as he began to slip inside, “unless you want them to hear you beg.” He then accepted the call.

Unfortunately with the angle, only the tip could slip inside.

Though frustrated, he chuckled when she whined in frustration as he slid back out.

Jaken, one of the callers on the conference call, fainted, sure he was about to die.

“Rabbit style it is,” said Sesshomaru as he laid on his back on the counter and dragged his mate onto him on her back. Now he was able to insert her fully without compromising her pregnancy.

Just as she was about to orgasm, water gushed. "Oh my god!" Wide eyes stared straight into Sesshomaru's equally shocked face. It kept flowing. "Oh my god! How did this all fit in me! It's not stopping!"

He quickly helped her off the table, the flow gushing as his dick/stopper was out of her pussy.

He didn’t even care that she was naked and his pants were down at his knees. The conference call continued as he scooped up his mate and fled to the hospital in a glow of golden light.

The first contraction hit while they were landing. Kagome clutched her stomach and moaned.

Kagome decided, as the pain hit, that she wasn’t sure if a baby was worth all of this.

She blamed Sesshomaru for all of this. It was _his_ dick that inseminated her so it was his fault.

For the third time he was causing her this pain. The previous two pregnancies had produced seventeen pups, one of which had sadly passed due to being a bit of a runt. All of the remaining pups were staying at Inukimi’s palace while Sesshomaru was in quarantine.

Kagome cried out and clutched at her mate's sleeve. She was significantly smaller this time around so she was hoping for only a set of twins or two. She really wanted a little girl.

So far, she'd only had boys, and she was really itching for a little girl. Fortunately, at least, with the infusion of Sesshomaru's yoki, she healed and recovered well from her prior pregnancies, but it could do nothing for her now to help with the pain.

She had wanted a family but she had never expected that to mean double digits. If she didn't get a little girl this time there was going to be hell to pay.

She eyed Sesshomaru's dick. Hell to pay, she decided, would start there if this baby was a boy. And, she sniffed, so would his remaining stash of Girl Scout cookies.

The nurse named Kagura attended to them. She always had a thing for Sesshomaru but had kept it to herself since he had announced his mating. “Doctor Onigumo will be along to see you shortly, I know Muso is your regular but he’s ill.”

Kagome frankly didn't care who was helping her as long as the baby was _out._ Fortunately, all went as planned and she finally delivered the healthy baby girl she wanted all along.

She later told Sesshomaru that breastfeeding meant she needed more of his cookies. Sesshomaru was not happy with the revelation but, as usual, he once again found her in his kitchen, eating his cookies.


End file.
